Ichabod On Stranger Tides
by TeenySweeney
Summary: YAY! Jack Sparrow/Ichabod Crane sexytimes!


**[A/N: Pairing request and title given to me by WhatACharmingNotion. I don't often take requests, I normally offer to take one, which was the case here. Enjoy wholeheartedly! And please, please, don't forget to review! It's nearly six o'clock in the morning and I've yet to actually go to bed, I'd really appreciate it! Love youuu ;D Teeny Sweeney. xxx]**

* * *

><p>It had been afternoon and Constable Crane was throwing pebbles into the ocean, minding his own business when suddenly, he could hear yelling. He looked up and staggered backwards at the ship he saw approaching the shore.<p>

_Pirates._

And then he hit the ground…

"Alright you lot! Go off, enjoy yourselves, get very drunk and find yourself a whore, I will join you in good time, right after I have a look at this." Captain Jack Sparrow told his crew flamboyantly. "Now shoo, go on!"

Though he lacked most of his outfit, save for his shirt and trousers, he still managed to keep his air of distraction and showiness, which was something that made Jack proud of himself.

The 'this' in question was a young man lying on the sand. He didn't look drunk, or dead, merely sleeping, but what an odd place to sleep! He certainly wasn't homeless, not by the look of him. Jack hovered over him on all fours, poking him gently in the ribs, causing the man to stir.

"Oi. Wake up you." He demanded, poking the man again.

To Jack's mild surprise, that worked.

"What the…" The man mumbled drowsily before his gaze locked on Jack's grinning face, and his eyes widened. "You're…you're a…p-pirate." He stated shakily.

Said pirate rolled his eyes. "Very observant. Tell me lad, who're you? Anyone important?"

"Not really…Constable Ichabod Crane…and you?" Ichabod replied unsurely, finding it strange that a pirate was being so social with him.

Jack's grin slipped from his face.

"You don't…know who I am?" He asked dejectedly.

A nervous shake of the head was all the response he got.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack pouted indignantly. "What're you doing here anyway, pretty boy?"

"I…was throwing stones…but your ship startled me…and…I…well, I fainted." Ichabod blushed furiously.

Jack laughed a good-natured kind of laugh. The type that could put anybody at ease.

"Not all pirates are the cutthroat type, savvy?" He said with a smile. "In fact, dare I say this, but…" He leaned in to whisper in the constable's ear. "Some of us can be _nice_ on occasion!"

Captain Jack sank his teeth gently into the soft skin of Ichabod's earlobe and slipped the buttons of his waistcoat undone, causing the younger man to let out a startled half-moaning noise and squirm.

Questions chased each other around in the constable's suddenly frazzled mind.

What was the man _doing_! More importantly, why did he _like it_ so much!

Since the bout of nibbling on his outer-ear, Jack had since left a trail of kisses down Ichabod's jaw line and had now stopped, hovering over his lips.

"I suppose this is completely new to you." He said quietly.

The constable nodded, but he was in no mind to protest now as physically, he was reacting just as Jack wanted, but mentally, Ichabod had no idea what to make of the situation he was so guiltily enjoying. Even as the pirate sank his teeth into him again, much harder between his neck and shoulder, the pain merged into pleasure, forcing another moan out of him as warm, rough hands slipped up under his shirt, all but ripping it open with all the desperation of a starving man. Those hands roamed the lawman's skin, pale in contrast to the tanned skin of the pirate who had so suddenly decided that he would be plundering the young man he had found unconscious on the sand, rather than going and behaving normally with his crew.

"I feel that I should warn you now." Jack said, in all seriousness as he removed Constable Crane's shoes and trousers followed by his own. "This is guaranteed to hurt you, but you'll thank me in the end. I will, however, make this easier on you."

He put his hand behind him into the water as he spread the younger man's legs, kneeling between them. He told him to relax as he pushed one finger into him, and it didn't seem to bother him too much. He added a second and this time the discomfort was evident on the constable's face, but it wasn't there long as he adjusted to the feeling; the point where he groaned was the point at which Jack added another finger, causing him to whimper in what was definitely pain. While he worked the discomfort out, Jack wet his other hand, stroking his own cock, partly to make it easier, partly because he was going mad having not been touched at all since he had decided to put the lawman through this, not that he seemed to mind awfully. That was only confirmed by another whimper, this time definitely one of pleasure and he withdrew his fingers.

He positioned himself and thrust in, slowly at first, his hand working on the constable's length to distract him from the fact that Jack had been right and yes, it did hurt. And as much as Jack felt sorry for the lad, he didn't feel sorry enough to stop, only to keep his pace slow. Suddenly, Ichabod gasped.

"Jack…" He moaned, in a pleading sort of way, earning himself an expectant look. "_Harder..._please?" He all but begged.

Jack flashed a grin and did as he was asked, groaning unashamedly with a wicked, triumphant sort of pleasure. On the other hand, Ichabod did his best to remain quiet, but more than a few intense moans fell past his lips as the captain continued to pound into him mercilessly; not that he would have asked for any mercy anyway as he came hard, moaning plenty loudly to serve as proof and it was the moaning that set Jack off. He growled lowly before that turned into a breathless groan too, and he collapsed on the sand.

"Bugger me." He mumbled, pulling his clothes on, Constable Crane following suit.

"I'd best be getting home." Ichabod said awkwardly as he straightened his shirt out.

Jack grinned at him. "Alright then. Bet you didn't think you'd be sleeping with a criminal today, did you Constable?"

"No, I most certainly did not, but shall we meet again…we should go for a repeat."

And with that, Constable Crane turned on his heel and left.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN-2: Also, I have a story called My Cutthroat Romance. If you've not yet stumbled across it, and you are a My Chemical Romance/Sweeney Todd fan, please go and check it out!]**


End file.
